falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cannibal
|games2 =FNV |requires2 =Level 4 |ranks2 =1 |effects2 =Regain Health by feeding on corpses. |baseid2 = |games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Endurance 8 |ranks3 =Level 1/19/38 |effects3 =Able to restore Hit Points by eating corpses |baseid3 =see table |games4 =FO76 |requires4 =Level 15 |cardpoints4=1 Endurance per rank |ranks4 =3 |effects4 =Restores health and hunger by eating corpses. |baseid4 =see table |footer = Fallout 3 perk image Fallout 4 perk image }} Cannibal is a perk in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 that allows the player character to engage in cannibalism. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas Effects In Fallout: New Vegas, the perk functions the same as it did in Fallout 3, except that it can be acquired much earlier (at level 4 instead of level 12). After consuming 25 corpses, the Courier will acquire the Dine and Dash challenge perk, allowing them to harvest human remains rather than eating the corpse directly. The Lone Wanderer and Courier can only eat the corpses of humans and non-feral ghouls. In Old World Blues, the Courier can also eat the corpses trapped inside the Y-17 trauma override harnesses. Each corpse restores 25 HP, adds 3 rads and reduces Karma by one point. Each corpse can only be fed from once. If the Lone Wanderer or Courier are caught devouring a corpse, friendly non-player characters (excluding companions) will turn hostile. ''Fallout 4'' As cannibalism is still such a deplorable act, all companions, with the exception of Strong, Dogmeat, Codsworth and Gage, will dislike the action if they witness it. Hancock, X6-88, Curie and MacCready react negatively, though their affinities are not affected. The time to consume a corpse is much shorter compared to Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. The process is also more graphic, with blood spurting out of the corpse. As of the Survival mode update (1.5.x), cannibalism has an additional penalty tacked on when in the survival difficulty level. Using it to satisfy the hunger need inflicts the player character with the Dark Craving status effect. Food will no longer sate hunger; the player character can only commit cannibalism to fulfill hunger requirements and will go straight from being satisfied to being ravenous instead of the intermediate statuses (peckish, etc.). The Sole Survivor will stay satisfied for 12 game hours before needing to commit cannibalism again (one normally needs to eat every 6 game hours). One corpse will take the Sole Survivor from ravenous to well-fed. This perk seems to ignore the "Parasites" disease. The game treats this as an addiction, which can be cured by any doctor NPC for 75 caps. This will appear as a dialogue option. Addictol, refreshing beverage and a radscorpion egg omelette will also cure the addiction. Effects Dialogue Nearly all companions will react to the Sole Survivor eating human, ghoul or super mutant flesh. ''Fallout 76'' Effects * This perk can still be used with the Herbivore mutation. * The first level of this perk restores 10% Hunger. Notes * In Fallout 3, it expands dialogue options with The Family in Blood Ties and when speaking with Jack Smith in Andale (without the perk, the first option requires a Speech check). * There is a fairly long animation each time a corpse is devoured - roughly the time it takes to drink water from a sink twice. * In Fallout: New Vegas, there is a hidden challenge perk tied to cannibalism that is undocumented even in the official strategy guide. This perk is called "Meat of Champions" and, in order to gain it, the Courier must feed on Mr. House, President Kimball, The King and Caesar. After obtaining this perk, whenever eating a corpse, a notice appears on-screen, stating "The essence of champions flows through your veins. When you cannibalize corpses, you temporarily gain Caesar's Intelligence, Mr. House's Luck, The King's Charisma, and President Kimball's Strength." * In the quest Beyond the Beef, when talking to Marjorie, there's a dialogue option that says " It's okay. I eat people too. You can tell me the truth." With the perk, the "lie" part is absent. * In Beyond the Beef, when talking to Mortimer about the society's cannibalism, this perk can be used to convince him that the Courier will help him in lieu of a Speech check. * In Dead Money, the Courier may ask Dog and God about how the ghost people taste. * Jas Wilkins asks the Courier what the tastiest thing they have ever eaten is. The Courier can respond that people have a rather unique taste, to which she replies with an unsettling feeling. ** Another unique dialogue option is gained if Ghastly Scavenger has been obtained. * When selecting "Devour," the camera will automatically go to third person and will zoom out. The Lone Wanderer or Courier cannot move, look at their Pip-Boy or draw a weapon. However, it is possible to change weapons with the quick-select menu. * In Fallout: New Vegas, on the road northwest of the NCR Correctional Facility is a sign that says "NOTICE: Hitchhikers may be escaped prisoners" with the Cannibal Vault Boy re-skinned with black and white stripes. * In Fallout 4, this perk cannot be used while wearing power armor. * In the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor, it adds an alternate response from Malcolm when asking if he is a cannibal. ** It also allows the Sole Survivor to pass a speech check when confronting trappers in The Arrival. Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks de:Kannibale fr:Cannibale ko:식인 pl:Kanibal ru:Каннибал uk:Канібал